Juuichinin ga Atsumatta Riyuu
'Juuichinin ga Atsumatta Riyuu '(11人が集まった理由 lit. The Reason The 11 of Us Came Together) is the third coupling song in the first single by 22/7. It was released on September 20, 2017. The song is written by Yasushi Akimoto and arranged and composed by Takeshi Kitamura and Yoichi Tanoue. Tracklist は していなかった|length1 = 4:15|music1 = Ryoko Meguro|title2 = Chikatetsu Teiko Shugi|note2 = 地下鉄抵抗主義|length2 = 4:31|music2 = Gouki Ohtsuka|title3 = Juuichinin ga Atsumatta Riyuu|length3 = 4:00|music3 = Takeshi Kitamura, Yoichi Tanoue|title4 = Boku wa Sonzai Shiteinakatta|note4 = off vocal ver.|length4 = 4:04|music4 = Ryoko Meguro|title5 = Chikatetsu Teiko Shugi|note5 = off vocal ver.|length5 = 4:31|music5 = Gouki Ohtsuka|title6 = Juuichi nin ga Atsumatta Riyuu|note6 = off vocal ver.|length6 = 3:58|music6 = Takeshi Kitamura, Yoichi Tanoue|total_length = 25:19|headline = CD|note3 = 11人が集まった理由}} Lyrics Rōmaji= Itsunomani atsumatta nda? atta koto nai dareka tachi gikochinaku utsumu ite iru hitomishiri doushi da ne itsunomani atsumatta nda? otona ni iwareta wake janai hajimete jibun kara aketa soto ni hirogaru sekai saa korekara nani o shiyou ka? nandemo dekiru ki ga suru juuichi nin yume o minagara bokura wa hohoenda itsunomani atsumatta nda? dareka to iru no wa iya datta soredemo minna to iru no ga naze ka shiawase ni omou saa korekara doko e ikou? mukuchi na kokoro ga sakende iru yo yoko ni narabi te o tsunaidara doko e mo ikeru ki ga shita juuichi nin asu ni mukatte bokura wa arukidasu saa korekara doko e ikou? kyou made hitori de ikite kita kedo kono unmei ni hikiyoserareta riyuu ga wakaru hi ga kuru juuichi nin yume wa itsudemo bokura no mae ni aru yatto deaeta bokura wa arukidasu |-| Kanji= いつのまに　集まったんだ？ 会ったことない誰かたち ぎこちなく俯(うつむ)いている 人見知り同士だね いつのまに　集まったんだ？ 大人に言われたわけじゃない 初めて自分から開けた 外に広がる世界 さあこれから　何をしようか？ 何でもできる気がする11人 夢を見ながら 僕らは微笑んだ いつのまに　集まったんだ？ 誰かといるのは嫌だった それでもみんなといるのが なぜか幸せに思う さあこれから　どこへ行こう？ 無口な心が叫んでいるよ 横に並び手を繋いだら どこへも行ける気がした11人 明日(あす)に向かって 僕らは歩き出す さあこれから　どこへ行こう？ 今日まで一人で生きて来たけど この運命に引き寄せられた 理由がわかる日が来る11人 夢はいつでも 僕らの前にある やっと出会えた 僕らは歩き出す |-| English= Have we gathered before we realized it? We've all never met Awkwardly looking down Maybe we're all just as shy Have we gathered before we realized it? It's not adults told us to do it But for the first time We've opened ourselves to the big wide world So, what should we do from now on? The 11 of us who are feeling we can do anything With our eyes on our dream We started smiling Have we gathered before we realized it? We all hated being around people But despite that, being together here Somehow makes me happy So now, where should we go from here? Our reticent hearts are screaming Standing side by side and holding hands The 11 of us who felt we can go anywhere Turning toward tomorrow We're taking our steps forward So now, where should we go from here? Until today, we went on living alone, but We're all being drawn together by this destiny The day the 11 of us are beginning to understand the reason why The dream is always Right before our eyes At long last, we were able to meet We're taking our steps forward Credits * English Trivia * This is the song which debuts all eleven members. * Notably, it shares a name with a book that Miu is shown reading in the MV for Boku wa Sonzai Shiteinakatta. Category:Discography